


The morning's case.

by Okami_336



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, may have spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_336/pseuds/Okami_336
Summary: "Anyways, I am trying to solve the mystery behind this morning's events and I might have an idea of who the culprit is.""May I know what you are referring to?" asked the now purple haired man."Let me talk you through the case" she said trying to imitate the inspector in front of her, which made him grin.
Relationships: Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The morning's case.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey!
> 
> I am new in AO3 and this is my first fan fiction! ^^
> 
> I am pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope you like it too!
> 
> I'll look forward to see your opinions on that !
> 
> Anyways, without further ado,
> 
> Have fun reading! :3
> 
> Ps: Sorry that's a bit short ^^' but I guess it's a good start.  
> I had no title idea so... yea sorry for this bad title -w-'

A warm a radiant sunshine was what slowly woke her up. She was at a desk, her head in her arms and a pen in her hand. With a yawn and after rubbing her eyes, Lucy looked around. She wasn't home, surprisingly she was in the Mystery Room.

In front of her, there was a lot of papers, most of them were filled. Guess she was doing paperwork before falling asleep... She didn't remember having a drink last night, but to her surprise, there was a cup next to the case files she was working on, even more strange it was full of tea; hot tea. The Constable Detective noticed quickly she didn't have her beret on her head, which made her anxious before finding it on the coat rack. Why was her hat here, and how was there hot tea on the desk? The young woman got up as she considered all the posibilities. Something then fell from her shoulders, a labcoat. " _Were it Florence who did all this?_ " She looked at it more closely to see that the pockets were so stuffed with newspapers and random things, they seemed to be about to crack.

"Morning Baker."

She quickly turned her attention to the smilling man who just spoke. It was Alfendi. He was holding a cup of coffee and ran a hand through his crimson red hair. He had a black marker behind his ear and was only wearing his blue and red striped sweather today.

"Mornin' Al" she answered with a yawn. "Sleepy?" She took a sip of her tea and answered "No, not at all."

After a sigh, the inspector said unhappily, " You fell asleep here didn't you?"

Lucy was caught off guard, she bit her lip and watched somewhere else.

"Ugh! Do not overwork again! There is indeed a lot of paperwork, but we have time to do it!" he said with some anger in his voice.

The assistant had a grin, which made Al suprised but he quickly asked, irritated,"What's so funny??"

"I can't believe you're t'one who says that!" she replied with a smirk on her face " First, you're the workaholic here, and that's why I wanted you to have less papers to fill, and second, I knew Fendi would be concerned but not you!"

It was his turn to be caught off guard. Lucy giggled as she saw Al's face turn slightly redder. But he quickly groaned and argued "If anyone sees you sleeping on this desk, they'll think I'm making you work like a freaking slave! And I don't want that to happen."

"Riiiiiiiiight" she responded still smirking.

"Anyways, I am trying to solve the mystery behind this morning's events and I might have an idea of who the culprit is." "May I know what you are referring to?" asked the now purple haired man. "Let me talk you through the case" she said trying to imitate the inspector in front of her, which made him grin.

"Today mornin', I woke up int' Mystery Room after I fell asleep. There were a cuppa hot tea on t'desk, my hat on t'coat rack and a labcoat on my shoulders. Question is, who did it?" Noticing she stroked his curiousity, she continued.

"There are 3 suspects, Dustin Scowers, Scotland Yard's Janitor, Florence Sich, the Forensics Analyst, and you."

The suspect raised an eyebrow. "Me? " "Yes, you. T'Mystery Room is your office, isn't it? And Florence usually comes to say hi and the labcoat incriminates her. Finnaly, Dustin goes around all Scotland Yard to clean up."

"Interesting deductions, Lucy." Fendi said, crossing his arms. "As you stated, you have an idea of who commited this 'crime'. Can you tell me who that person is?"

Lucy then turned her back on him. "You know who I am refering to. Because the culprit is non other... than YOU!" she declared pointing at him confidently.

He was suprised, but stayed as calm as usual and smiled. "And what is your reasoning?"

"First things first, It can't be Dustin, cause he never enters t'Mystery Room according to our office's messiness." She explained while looking at their office. "I can't say you're wrong on that one." The man commented with a small laugh.

"And it can't be Florence either: she never arrives before 10 o'clock, and it's barely 9. Even if she did come early, she probably would have sneezed, which would have woke me up, and the labcoat isn't her's."

She then took the clothing and handed it to an intrigued Alfendi. "With the amount of things in the pockets, and the fact that you are not wearing yours, I can establish that this coat belongs to you."

The owner of the labcoat took it and put it on with a smile. "Verry good deduction. But unfortunately, you don't have any descisive evidence against me."

"You are wrong." said the young woman with assurance. "Actually, there is summat that made me wonder. The tea." The pointed at the drink and went on.

"It isn't just any tea, it is a Yorshire tea. And funny enough, it is my favourite. But no one knew about it. No one but you!"

A silence filled the Mystery Room as Lucy crossed her arms and smirked sure of herself.

"Impressive, you figured this out easily. I admit it, I am the culprit." He confessed, "Good job Lucy I am proud of you."

Lucy couldn't figure out who was talking, Al? Fendi? Or maybe both?.

"Eh, that was nowt. Ta verry much Alfendi." Replied the detective with a big smile and feeling her cheeks warm up.

"But you know, there was an easier way to come to this conclusion, an evidence you didn't even consider."

This time it was definetly Al , with his mocking grin. Lucy was confused "Oh, yeah?"

"You forgot that today is a holiday, you idiot."

"Ah... It... didn't cross my mind."

The two of them then laughed cheerfully. When both of them calmed down, Lucy asked confused "Anyways, why are you here? If it's a holiday, you shouldn't be."

"Same goes for you." Al quickly added then sighed "Well, I came to pick some things I left here. I also heard you didn't go out of the office yesturday so it was also to check on you." Fendi continued, probably because Al wouldn't like to admit it.

She felt her cheeks heat up and giggled "Thanks for caring, both of you."

It seemed her smile and small blush was contagious. "It's normal, after all you would have done the same for me, I mean, for us."

"I have an idea!" says the woman with excitement. "What about we go eat summat? I'm famished! We don't have to work today, so it would be pretty cool, what do you think?"

"Well, I..."

"Pretty please!!!" said Lucy as she put her hands together with stars in the eyes.

Alfendi sighed, but still smiling, "Alright. You win. "

"Yay!" Lucy jumped a few times enthusiasticly.

"But I think you'd like to look at a mirror first Baker, your hair's a mess!" added Al with a smirk.

"Eeh, look who's sayin' that! And your hair is even longer than mine! " It was her turn to mock him, he indeed had messy red hair which fell on his face. He groaned.

"Anyways, you are right, I'll go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

_"Wait a minute, why did he say that? He usualy never tell me things like that! And why did he have a black marker? And why was he similling when he entered the room?_ "

Before she could have a thought at it, she was in the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

" **I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!** "

When she shouted that, a loud laugh could be heard from the other room.

" **ALFENDI LAYTON!** " she called the man who was almost crying of laugher

"Yes?"

" **YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!** " she added while running after him with a face covered in black scribbles.

"You'll have to catch me first, my dear Lucy!"

" **GET BACK HERE!!** "

They were alone in the yard and Al was the one she was chasing up but was he the only culprit?

Probably not.


End file.
